Revolution Unicorno L:L
Revolution Unicorno L:L 'is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. It is the evolution of Phazer Unicorno L:D. It first appeared in StL 12, where it evolved from Phazer Unicorno of screen. It is the final form of the Unicorno Legacy. During a battle with Titi and Co, it unlocked its true potential. This Bey is destroyed and is inside Meklord Apus. |image = |]]}} Launcher: Thunder Flash This launcher has a free-spinning mechanism inside so beys launched will have an increased spin while also increased speed due to the free-spinning mechanism. This launcher works only with Vaporizer Unicorno due to it being the only bey to handle the lightning the launcher produces. If another bey had been launched by this, they would have been destroyed. Stone Face: Unicorno This Stone Face depicts Monoceros, one of the 88 Constellations in space. The face shows a Unicorn looking to the front while its horn is surrounded by lightning. The Unicorn head also has a thunderbolt mark on its forehead, representing Revolution Unicorno's element. The face is also holografic. Above the Unicorn head, reads the text UNICORNO, in lightning shaped letters. The face is also extremely sturdy and nearly impossible to break. This face is coloured transculent green. Chrome Wheel: Unicorno This Chrome Wheel has many spikes and bumps used for attacking opponents Beys. This wheel is very balanced and heavy so it won't be knocked out easily by opponents. The wheel also has a Unicorn head by the side of the wheel with green, lightning-shaped stickers on it. One side of the wheel has a hole in it, for the crystal from the Crystal Wheel to fit into. It has many lightning shaped designs on it, which is transculent green in colour. The wheel's aggressive shape helps to deal great damage to the opponent, and the wheels weight reduces the recoil it gets when it attack the opponent or if it is attacked itself. When this bey is launched, it requires a strong launch because of the wheels weight. This wheel can shoot out lightning from the Unicorn horn it has. This can be placed ether above or under the Crystal Wheel, called Power Mode when the Crystal Wheel is above and Normal Mode when the Chrome Wheel is above. Power Mode can absorb the opponents attacks, as well as deal great damage to the opponent too. While Normal Mode increases attack power, more than Power Mode since Power Mode decreases attack and increases absorbtion of spin. Crystal Wheel: Revolution The Revolution wheel has a spiked shape which helps for attacks and protection from oppponents attacks. This wheel has cylinder-shaped crystal which will fit into the Unicorno Chrome Wheel. This wheel cannot be touched by other pepole than its owner, if another person touches this they will get a shock. This wheel helps the Chrome Wheel by holding it steadily with its three-sided shape, in which it has three holes on each side which the Chrome Wheels fits into. This wheel is transculent green. This wheel can be placed either under or above the Chrome Wheel. 4D Performance Tip: Lightning Legacy (L:L) *'Weight: 4.3 grams The Lightning Legacy tip is a specially designed tip with four wings used to absorb lightning at will during battle. It can create lightning blades from the wings. It is extremely fast, and has lots of attack power due to the lightning it absorbs during battle. It has bearings in it to stabilize it when it loses balance, or when it is hit by hard attacks. It has a metal tip used for attack and defense. It has AMAZING grip on the stadium floor. It is light-green in colour. When the Bey Resonance is activated, Unicorno will enter the transformation stage known as "Thunderstorm Unicorno", which unlocks Unicorno's true power. It attacks by shooting lightning balls at the opponents. When this transformation is done, Typhlo and Unicorno will come in perfect synch with eachother, because Typhlo is the chosen one to use Unicorno. It is the ancient guardian of the Unicorno Legacy. Transformation Move: Lightning Armageddon Lightning Armageddon is Revolution Unicorno's Special Move when it transforms. When this move is activated, it will send down giant thunder bolts at it's opponents with no mercy, and Unicorno attacks the opponent with all it has. This move gets even more powerful if the Bey Resonance is activated. Moves Abilities '''Lightning Blade: '''Unicorno creates blades of lightning from the Crystal Wheel and shoots them at the opponent. '''Thunder Wing: '''Unicorno covers the wings on its tip in lightning, and slashes the opponent. '''Electro Shield: '''Unicorno creates a shield from the lightning it absorbs. '''Magnetic Bolt: '''Unicorno creates a magnetic field around the arena which prevents the opponent from cancelling Unicorno's lightning attacks. '''Boomerang Volt: '''Unicorno shoots out boomerang-shaped volts from the wings on it's tip like boomerangs. '''Gravity Meteor Flash: '''Unicorno jumps into the sky, covers itself in lightning and dives at the opponent with full power. Special Moves '''Lightning Strike Nova: '''Unicorno uses all the power it has to deliver a super powerful final blow to the opponent. This temporarily stuns the opponent. It is Unicorno's second strongest SP, after TPTU. '''Lightning Shake: '''Unicorno shakes the stadium so hard that lightning bursts up from the ground, trapping the opponent, and leaving them open for attacks. '''Alpha Thunder Impact: '''Unicorno covers itself in lightning and smashes the opponent with amazing power. '''Omega Thunder Blast: '''Unicorno gathers lightning and fires a giant blast of pure lightning at the opponent. '''True Power of The Unicorn (TPTU): '''Unicorno taps into it and it's owner true power and unleashes it with a dangerously destructive force of pure lightning. This move can also paralyze the opponent. It is Unicorno's most powerful SP. Nova Gear: Thunderous This Nova Gear attaches on Revolution Unicorno's Chrome Wheel, used to power boost Unicorno in a battle, while it also increases its speed. It is made of pure lightning inceased in metal coating to hold it. Gallery Good Unicorno vs Evil Unicorno.png|Revolution Unicorno battling against Darkness Unicorno. Unicorno Attacking.png|Unicorno using Lightning Strike Nova.